The Portalway
by Whissper
Summary: WOOO! MY FIRST STORY!!! YAY FOR ME!! anyway...... 3 girls go out on a trip through the forest on their ATVs and get thrown into mirkwood. its mostly about one girl and legolas....but the two other girls get guys too....so.....yeah.....


***********This is Whisper, tell me what you think....my AIM screen name is lotrlover8888 so.....gimme a ring....(no pun intended....heh heh) I rate this PG-13 for stuff that little kids shouldn't read.....**************  
  
Prologue  
  
The three friends rode down the path on their ATVs. The air was cool and the sun was high and bright. Sam, the muscled, heavily built one lead the other two out on the woodland path, doing tricks, laughing gaily, and showing off. Jenna came second; her eyes alit with joy and her hair blown out behind her. Breanna came last, clutching on to the handlebars of her ATV in sheer terror. They were on a camping trip out in the woods near Sam's house in Morgantown, WV. As usual Sam had packed all of the necessary stuff for camping: tents, sleeping bags, food, water, first aid kit, extra matches, .45 magnum handgun and double barrel shotgun hundreds of extra bullets for both, an assorted rainbow of natural and unnatural+ colors of permanent hair dye, CD/radio boom box, every CD ever made, exactly 2675 batteries, a small electricity generator with enough power to last the freakin' pentagon for 8 years, laptop including wireless internet access with a 200 mile range ...... you know... all the essentials... The trail ended a few hundred yards in front of them in a clearing. Sam pushed her ATV faster, wheelied it off a huge rock and landed 30 yards away after doing a back flip in midair, her clear shriek of excitement ringing through the forest. She let out a triumphant yell, "C'MON JENNA!! YOU'VE GOT TO TRY IT! IT'S LOADS OF FUN!!!" "Um.... NO..... I'd like to live to see my 21st birthday......", Jenna replied, laughing.  
  
They rolled into the clearing and pulled to a stop. Sam jumped off her ATV and pulled her pack off the 4-wheeler. " 'Ite girls...lets set up camp! We're wasting our week of mountain streams, tree climbing, and cute camper boys!" An evil grin set on her face and she giggled insanely. Jenna scowled at her, "why are you ALWAYS going on about BOYS? It's always BOYS, BOYS, BOYS..... GEEZE....." She sighed and began to put up her tent. Sam stopped her, "WOAH! Jenna.... what are you doing?" "You told us to set up camp.....", Jenna said slowly. "I did not...." "DID TO!" "DID NOT!" "DID TO!!" "STOP IT!!!!" Breanna had finally gotten over the trip there. "QUIT FIGHTING!!!!!! AGH!!! YOU BOTH ARE GOING TO DRIVE ME TO INSANITY!!!!" Sam looked scared, "Okaaaaaaaaay......Breanna has lost it.....um....so.....let's just keep going.....after a quick swim in the river.....is dat okay with you....oh crazy Amma....?" Breanna was defeated, "FINE....."  
  
A few hours later they had dried off and put everything on their ATVs. It was almost dark and they wanted to get to the next campsite. Sam got on her ATV and turned the key. It roared to life and she popped a wheelie. "Come on guys...we gotta get to the next site before dark. Get on your ATVs and lets go...." Jenna and Breanna's 4-wheelers came to life and they started off. They had gone about a mile when Sam thought she saw a light ahead. "COME ON!", She yelled over the motors, "I SEE A LIGHT AHEAD!!!" They sped to it realizing just before they went through it that it was a portal of swirling colors. They entered the opening and were immediately spit out into another world.  
  
A roaring noise briefly filled the forest and died out. Legolas Greenleaf's head whipped up. Some distance away, Aragorn and Boromir who had been sword fighting, looked up as well. "What in the name of Eru WAS that?", Legolas asked the others. "I'm not sure...." Aragorn replied, readying his sword. "Whatever it was... it didn't sound good...." Boromir said, putting his shield on his back. Legolas nodded, "We must investigate..." Suddenly, they heard a scream and the clang of metal on metal. They ran through the woods to find Sam, Jenna, and Breanna surrounded by orcs. Two orcs lay dead on the ground, tent stakes shoved through their heads, resourcefully used by Sam when they first attacked. Sam had picked up one of the fallen orcs' swords and was keeping the remaining orcs back from the other girls. Jenna was on the ground, unconscious and bleeding from a large wound in her side and Breanna was crouched beside her, terrified. The ATVs were in the center of the circle of orcs with the three girls. An orc ran at Sam but she dodged it, decapitating the thing as it went by, screaming at it, "AAAAGH!!! TAKE THAT, YOU FUCKING HELLBEAST!!!" she killed more of them as they attacked her but she soon became weary and one of them speared her to a tree. She screamed in agony as the large black sword pierced her abdomen, barely missing all of her vital organs. It was then that Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas attacked. Legolas shot 3 of the remaining orcs, killing 2 on spot and causing 1 to run away, shrieking in pain, before it died, without getting very far. Aragorn sliced up 5 or 6 of them and Boromir killed the remaining 4. They turned back to the girls. Breanna was crying softly and Jenna was unconscious. Sam, still pinned to the tree, woke up, realized she was in pain, looked down at the sword extruding from her stomach and pulled it out, wincing. She attempted to walk but collapsed on the way there walked painfully over to her ATV and pulled an ace bandage from her pack, wrapping it around the puncture through her abdomen. She then proceeded to take 3 or 4 aspirin and sat back down over next to the other girls. Legolas and his companions stared at the strange women that had appeared in their forest and the contraptions they had been riding. Sam looked around.  
  
Breanna's eyes opened wide and she shook Jenna awake. Jenna awoke and stared up at their rescuers. "Whoa......" "How in gods name did we get here and what the fuck just attacked us....?", Sam asked Jenna, who was also in complete shock. Jenna sat there dumbfounded, shaking her head slowly, unable to speak as she surveyed her surroundings. Sam sat up suddenly, "Where's my ATV...?" Jenna laughed. "It's behind you," she giggled. Sam scowled but then noticed the two men standing above them and the elf crouched before her, inspecting her features carefully. She cocked her head to the side in question, "who are you and why are you looking at me like I'm on a shelf at a garage sale with a price tag on my freakin forehead?" Sam turned back to Jenna and Breanna and grinned stupidly. Jenna and Breanna. Breanna giggled, "dude.....Sam....you are a complete moron... And....." she looked up at aragorn and continued, "yeah...who are you guys?" "Aragorn, son of arathorn, price of Gondor," Aragorn replied "Legolas Greenleaf, Elven prince of Mirkwood," Legolas bowed slightly. "Boromir, son of Denethor, the steward of Gondor" Boromir said dejectedly, sheathing his sword. Sam looked over whelmed, "cool.... I think.... I'm Sam.................dude........ your ears are pointed.....and that shield looks like a huge hub cap...." The girls burst out laughing. Jenna stuck out her hand, "I'm Jenna, nice to meet all of you," She grinned. "I'm Breanna" she said timidly. The three girls stood up. "Soooooooooo..... Exactly where are we?" Sam asked. "The Forests of Mirkwood," Legolas replied, still looking over her green hair, entirely perplexed by its strange color. He switched his view to one of the other girls. Jenna, was that it....yes...that was it...what a beautiful name.... His mind blocked out the conversation of the others, focusing on the enchanting beauty before him. He stared into the dark pools of her eyes, feeding on the fair color of her face, the thin lips, the high cheekbones and oval face. She was beautiful and he was quickly and steadily falling for her, headfirst. He though he heard someone say his name, ask him a question, but he was unsure. He painfully took his eyes from the image of perfection before him and came back into reality. "Legolas? Heeeeeeeellooooooooooo? You in there?" Sam knocked on his skull with her fist, giggling. "huh...what.....oh....hi...." Legolas swore he turned bright red from his toes to the tips of his ears. "Lights are on but no one's home....." Jenna tried to suppress her laughter but couldn't. She fell on to her butt, laughing hard. Legolas looked deflated. Jenna grinned, still laughing, "sorry...but...you looked like somebody hit you over the head with a chair." He grinned and helped her stand up. "Thanks," she said, brushing herself off. "Do you need a place to stay?" Legolas asked them, "for, if you do, you may stay in the palace, with me," "Cool! we get to stay in a PALACE!! WOOT FOR US!!!" Jenna and Breanna laughed and the group started out for the Mirkwood palace.  
  
*********** hey...thanks for reading.....I don't care if you R+R.....not really at least....you can if you want...but....I won't mind if you don't.....but....NO FLAMES!!! PUHLEEEEZE!!!!.....ahem.....well...... btw......I am working on the next chap....so.....it'll be out soon..... HOORYAY!...sorry......felt the sudden urge to be happy................................... .......................that is soooo not like me..... -^- ************** 


End file.
